


Wake Up

by ObjectiveMistress



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-21
Updated: 2014-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:58:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2072601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObjectiveMistress/pseuds/ObjectiveMistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Mako you need to wake up…think of Bolin and Asami!" Companion fic to vvivaa's drawing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wake Up

**Rating:**  K+

 **Word Count:**  ~500

 **Summary:**  "Mako you need to wake up…think of Bolin and Asami!" Companion fic to [vvivaa](http://tmblr.co/mweAJGr80r27Rx25zmv3JOw)'s [drawing](http://vvivaa.tumblr.com/post/92487974626/sorry).

 **Author Note:**  It demanded a companion fic. As you can tell I wrote this quickly so sorry for any errors and it's not long.

.

.

Somehow she managed to propel herself beneath him just in time to wrap her arms around his shoulders as his body fell unnaturally limp. Slowly, she fell to her knees, bringing his seemingly lifeless body down to the ground. Korra pulled his head against her shoulder. His breathing was shallow for the amount of exertion of the fight he had just won and his head lolled against her.

This wasn't how it was supposed to go.

Korra looked around frantically. Everyone seemed rooted in place, looks of horror painted on their faces. They knew how bad this situation was.

The water tendril had wrapped around his neck in a vice grip. Mako flinched in pain; the choke pushed at sensitive nerves, crushed his windpipe, and slowly began cutting off flow to his brain. A quick bolt of lightning delivered to the Ming-Hua saved him at the last moment, but that didn't save him from the ill effects.

"Help!" She was desperate.

Her cries snapped Tenzin out of his stupor. The senior airbender yelled for a healer, not that it would help.

"Mako," she cradled his face and turned so she could get a good look at his face, "you need to wake up." She gave him a gentle shake.

His features were far paler than usual, and his eyes refused to open. She didn't even get a slight flutter of his eyelashes to indicate any effort. Mako's chest barely rose with each of the small intakes of air he took in through his parted lips.

"Please Mako…" Korra had to cling to the hope that he could still hear her. "Think of Bolin and Asami. Bolin is your brother and you know he can't get on without you," she had to hold back tears. "A-And Asami…you're her rock. I know you two are still close she needs you."

She pressed her forehead against his and closed her eyes. She remembered better days when they would freeze like this, their breaths mingling in the still, silent air. She yearned for the days and moments when they could forget that anything other than the two of them together and it seemed like they could take on the world. It was amazing how much simpler things were just a mere six or seven months ago.

"What about me Mako?" Her voice was just a whisper.

Her mind went back to the Equalist crisis, when the sat side by side in the Republic City sewers. They had known each other for such a short time frame, but yet…

"I can't imagine my life without in it anymore," she slowly allowed his body to lean to the side so she could lay his head in her lap. "Please, come back to us. Come back to  _me_."

Maybe if they got past this she could tell him truly how much he meant to her.


End file.
